Over the Moon for you
by sandersgirl75
Summary: Greg Sanders meets Leigh at a crime scene, never thinking he'd see her again. Until he sees her at another, and they hit off, but will he let her in or will being burnt so badly make him lose her? (takes place a few months after A Kiss Before Frying. )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Greg Sanders felt like all he had was his work anymore. He had no life. He really didn't want one anymore after getting burnt so badly after the whole 'Ellen thing'. It started to make him feel old and very lonely.

Not that he didn't get looks from women he thought to himself, he did but he wasn't interested. Nick told him a few times that he needed to get out there again and find someone.

As he got ready for work one night, he took a look at himself in the bathroom mirror as he turns on the cold water. He lost some weight. It wasn't surprising given the odd hours he worked and only grabbing a quick bite if he got the chance while working or the occasional breakfast w Sara and/or Nick after shift. He sighs to himself then splashes the cold water on his face.

Ten minutes later, he grabs his keys, locking his apartment door and heads to the lab.

As Greg was leaving for work, Leigh Moon Fox was entering Las Vegas. She covers a yawn with her the back of her hand as she pulls into an all night convenience store. She hadn't even turned off the car when she heard the gun shots coming from inside then saw two young males in baggy jeans run out the door, one of them carrying a plastic bag filled with something and both were carrying guns. One popped off several rounds at her. Leigh ducked as her windshield exploded. After a few seconds, she lifted her head up slowly then grabbed her I-phone and dialed 911. Without thinking, she got out of her car and ran inside.

The store clerk was laying on the ground bleeding. She yelled to the operator that an ambulance was needed at the stores address then dropped her phone beside her as she gets down on her knees beside the guy. "Help me" the guy gasps sounding scared. Leigh pulls a plastic baggy out of her jacket and held it fast against his chest. She checked his vitals, talking to him. His hand went over hers. "You've done this before." He says. "More than you think." She tells him w a smirk. She hears sirens outside. The guy started to close his eyes and she pushed down a bit making him groan. "Stay with me, okay?" she says and he looks at her. "Just stay with me." She repeats just as she hears the door open and someone yell "LVPD!" "We are over here! " She calls back. A tall black officer comes into her line of sight, a gun pointed. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine. I got a gunshot to the chest here." She says. "Ambulance is on its way." The cop tells her, looking around. "They left firing at me while I was in my car three minutes ago." She tells the cop. He nods and speaks into his shoulder walkie-talkie.

A minute later, an ambulance arrives.

Leigh is outside talking to a detective when a black Denali rolls up. She impressed the detective with her description of the shooters and possibly saving the clerks life, but is snarky with her. He didn't seem to believe who she said she was. "Jim, what do we have?" a muscular, man with a Texas accent asks walking up, followed by a lanky young man; both carrying black cases. The detective turns to them and gives them what she had given him. The lanky guy walks up to her and asks to see her hands. She holds them up, palms up as he sets down his case, pulls on gloves and takes out a small case.

Greg looks at the woman in front of him as he swabbed her hands for GSR. After what happened, she was actually being calm. Not many women would be. He saw smears of blood on her hands. "Is this yours or the clerks?" he asks her. "It's the clerks." She says quietly as he finishes and finds nothing. "Negative for residue, Nick." He says as he gives her a 'sorry' look. Nick walks over. "Miss Fox?' he starts. " It's Lieutenant Fox." She tells him tiredly. Nick starts again and introduces himself. "I'm Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders from the Crime Lab. Do you mind answering a few more questions for us?" he asks. Leigh nods and goes through it again with the two CSI's for a few minutes and Greg processes her before she's allowed to leave. While Nick went inside to process, Greg went and got Leigh her bag from her car since she had to leave it there for processing. "Do you have someplace to go?" he asks her, handing her the bag. "Right now, any place that has a shower and a bed would be the shiznik." She tells him. That got a grin out of Greg. He tells her a hotel down the block was pretty decent. She gives him a look. "And you would know this-?" she asks in a teasing tone. Greg looks at her. She smirks at him and he grins back. Thanks, Greg." She says then starts walking. "You're going to walk?" he asks. "Yep! I've been stuck on a plane for 18 hours. I could use the semi-fresh air!" she calls over her shoulder. Greg shakes his head as he turns to go back to process her car.

The following evening, Greg was walking up the side walk to the lab when Leigh was walking out. "Hey." He says seeing her. Leigh grins at him. "Hey, back." She says. "What brings you here?" he asks. Leigh holds up her dog tags that had been put into evidence. "To get these back, I sort of need them." She says then starts to walk past him. "Um, hey, don't know if this wrong but uh, would you like to have coffee or something sometime?" she says curiously as she passes him. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He tells her. Leigh nods, disappointedly then resumes walking away. Greg couldn't resist turning his head and watching her walk away.

He never thought he'd see her again after night.

Until, nearly a month later they run into each other at a crime scene. She was one of the EMTs on the scene when he walked up as she was getting ready to leave. "Hey, fancy meeting you again, Fox." He says. Leigh looks up from her clipboard. She smirks seeing him. "HEY!" she says. "You're an EMT?" he asks. "Yeap. Good to see you to Sanders." She replies glancing at his name tag on his vest before he turns away.

At the lab later, Greg was paged to the front desk. Curious, he put the evidence he was working on away then headed to the front desk. There stood Leigh holding a large plastic bag. She hands it to Greg. "The sheets from the gurney your victim was on; thought you might want them." She tells him. "Um, thanks." Greg says taking the bag from her. "Oh, before I forget, you owe me coffee." She tells him as he turns to go. "How so?" he asks, looking at her. Leigh smirks. "Because now, we are just two regular people who met and besides, I love coffee." She tells him. He liked her spunk. He laughs and she tells him to pay up soon then leaves.

Greg tells Sara and she laughs. "I say go for it. She's into you." She tells him. "We met that one time and she had blood on her hands!" he says. "Well now, I suppose her hands are clean." Sara tells him.

Two mornings later, Greg sees Leigh leaving her work. He calls out to her from across the street. "What are you doing here?" she asks, jogging over to him. He shrugs. "Well, how about paying up with breakfast?" he asks her. She arches a brow at him and gives him an impressed look. "Wow, I get breakfast. I so like you." She says with a smile.

They meet up at Denny's and Greg was a gentleman by opening and holding the door open for her to the restaurant.

Over breakfast, they talk. Greg was surprised when she told him that she had been over in Afghanistan and Iraq during the wars being a nurse at field hospitals. She told him she had been in the Army since after high school. They talk about where they were from. (He from California, she was from a small town in Nebraska.) He told her about him becoming a CSI and being a former lab rat. For three hours they talked, only stopping when they both started yawning simultaneously. Greg pays for breakfast and they walk out to their vehicles. "Thanks for breakfast, Greg." She says. "Not a problem. I enjoyed the company." He tells her and they grin at each other before saying 'bye'.

Because of his crazy schedule, they saw each other when they could. When they 'met up' they had fun just talking and laughing at her dry sense humor. Greg liked her easy going personality, though she was a tomboy through and through. (She told him it was because of being a small town girl and was always around the farm boys until she went into the Army. She got along better with the boys than the girls all her life) He wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant one time when they had off together but, she told him to cancel that plan. He looked at her curiously. "I'm not into the whole fancy date stuff. Consider me a cheap date." She tells him. "Don't call yourself that." He tells her as they drive to a pizza place. "You're not cheap, just like things simple that's all." He tells her, getting a grin from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

They had fun over the next two months.

Though Greg liked her, he never held her hand or even touched her when they were together. It made Leigh feel like he didn't like her the way she liked him.

It all came clear to her one morning. She got off shift and headed to the diner where she knew Greg was going to be.

When she got there, she saw him with a pretty brunette at a booth. As she walked up, she heard them talking. "What's got you distracted?" she heard the brunette say. "I'm not distracted." She hears Greg deny. ""Please, you keep glancing out the window- you have a girlfriend?" the brunette says in a stage whisper. "What? No, I don't" he denies. Just then, the brunette looks over Greg's shoulder at Leigh who quickly turns and leaves the diner.

"Leigh!" Greg calls out from behind her as she hurries to her Mustang. She ignores him as she gets in the car; revs the engine before peeling out of the parking lot.

Greg just stands there and watches her drive away. He runs a hand along his face then turns to see Sara walking out of the diner. She could see the torment on his face. "Greg-"she started but stopped when he just shook his head and walked to his Denali and slammed the door when he got in then, took off.

On his way home, he called Leigh but she wouldn't answer her phone. "Dammit!" he growls, tossing his phone to the passenger seat.

Leigh ignored her phone, somehow knowing that it was Greg calling her. She pulls into her apartment complex and just sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out. When she walks into her apartment, she leans against the door after closing it with her eyes closed. She wanted to cry but couldn't. (She hadn't cried in years.)

She heard her phone ringing as she got out of the shower ten minutes later. She ignored it since it was Greg's ringtone.

Greg tried calling her several times, but she never answered. He finally left her a voicemail; telling her that he really wanted to explain things and that he was sorry.

Three nights later, Greg went out for a drink with Nick, Sara, and Catherine. A band was playing so Nick suggests a dance to Catherine who smiles and takes him up on it. As they walk to the dance floor, Sara nudges Greg who sees Leigh with two of the guys sitting at a table. Pangs of jealousy go through him as he sees her laugh and playfully punch the guy she was talking to in the shoulder. Flexing his jaw, he looks away but Sara caught the look on his face then glances over at where two guys and the girl she saw at the diner (who Greg said wasn't his girlfriend) were sitting. He can deny it all he wanted, but Greg had it bad for that young woman Sara thought to herself as they made their way to a table.

Across the room, Leigh punches her friend Paul in the shoulder when he calls her 'Army brat'. "Well this Army brat kicked your ass the other day on the court!" she says. He snorts. "That's because you cheated." he says laughing. "Oh, shut up. I don't cheat, just know how to play the game after years of playing hoops with the boys over there." She says as she grabs her Corona and takes a drink.

As they sat down, a waitress comes over to get their drink orders then leaves seconds later. "So, spill." Sara says and Greg looks at her curiously. "What?" he says absently, his hands on the table. Sara gives him a look. He knew exactly what.

After the waitress deposited their drinks, Sara arches a brow at him. "Wait...is that the girl you met at a crime scene?" she asks. Greg nods. Sara looks at him. "Sara, I like this woman. A lot, but –"he starts but stops, shaking his head. "But you're afraid of getting hurt again." Sara says simply. The look on his face told her the answer. Greg sips his drink and again, looks over at where SHE was sitting.

When Catherine and Nick join them a few minutes later, Greg plays with the stirrer in his drink, all the while he kept thinking of a way to go talk to Leigh. He stares in surprise when Sara pokes him. "Uh, where's Nick and Catherine?" he asks sheepishly taking a drink of his Rum and coke. Sara points to the dance floor as she looks at him as he continues to play with the stirrer in his drink.

Two hours later, Nick and Catherine leave to go get some sleep. After they leave, Greg gets up and heads to the bathroom. When he comes out, he collides with someone. It was Leigh. When they see it's the other, they both start speaking at once then look at each other awkwardly for a few moments. "Um, hi" he says quietly. "Hi" Leigh replies just as quietly. "I know you probably hate me, but-"he says but stops when Leigh said "I don't hate you." He looks at her. "I just don't like being led on Greg thinking that you liked me the way I liked you." She tells him. "You're right. And I'm sorry." He tells her. "Would you possibly, give me another chance?" he asks. Leigh wanted to stay mad at him, but seeing his face and the way he owned up to being an idiot, changed her mind. "Okay, on your next day off give me a buzz." She tells him then walks away. Greg grins to himself and does a little hand pump.

He walks out to meet Sara. "You look like the cat who at the canary. What gives?" she asks as they head outside. Greg just shrugs, not giving anything away. Sara wanted to pry, but respected his privacy. "See you tomorrow." She says instead. "Good night" he tells her and heads to his Denali.

Greg didn't wait until his day off.

Two evenings later, he stopped by his favorite coffee shop to pick up two coffees and two of Leigh's favorite brownies before heading over to her station.

"Yo, Army you got company!" Leigh heard her friend Paul call out loudly. Leaving the supply room, she heads to the front. She smiles when she sees Greg by the door. "Hey!" she says walking over to him. Greg grins at her when she asks what he was doing there. He hands her a tall coffee and a small wax bag. Taking them, she peeks in the bag and gasps. "You so rock!" she says excitedly, putting the bag close to her chest. She steps closer to Greg and whispers "Thanks, you just made my day or night rather." She tells him. She made his as well.

Greg kept grinning on the way to work. When he walked into work, he had an extra bounce in his step.

He was in a good mood all through the shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It was two weeks before Greg had a day off.

When he got home from work, showered and grabbed a couple hours sleep before calling Leigh.

This time, instead of meeting somewhere, Greg told Leigh he would pick her up for their date. And, he was actually nervous when he knocked on her apartment door after she buzzed him in the apartment building.

When Leigh opens her door, she was dressed in faded jeans with worn spots at the knees and a vintage tee of Journey. "Hi. C'mon in." she says and motions him inside.

"I just need to find my sneakers and I'll be ready." She tells him when she shuts the door and hurries down a short hall. Greg glances around the place. It was pretty bare. Only a couch, an overstuffed chair, and TV along with an X-Box and several game cases scattered on the floor in front of the TV was in the living room. An Army flag was on the wall behind the couch. Greg grins to himself. 'She lives like a bachelor.' He thinks to himself.

"You're a gamer?" he asks as she walks into the room. "Oh, hell yeah!" she says making a face, making him laugh. "Maybe sometime, we'll play." She tells him.

They went to a miniature golf course, which Leigh sucked at but Greg had fun showing her how to putt.

Leigh purposely messed up just so Greg could show her, which meant his body was close to hers. Greg enjoyed it as well.

The whole time they played, they laughed and bantered with each other.

Over dinner, Greg and Leigh talked and bantered some more, enjoying their date.

At the end of the night, when Greg stopped in front of her complex, they sat in the car for a few minutes. Leigh thanked him for a great time as she took off her seatbelt. That's when she leaned over and softly kissed him. Greg kissed her back; they kissed for a few moments before she pulls away and they grin at each other then she gets out of the car.

Right before she shuts the door, Greg says "Leigh!" and she looks at him. "I had a great time too!" he tells her. She smiles at him. "I'll call you." He says. "Not if I call you first." She replies as she shuts the door. Greg laughs softly as he waits for her to get inside the complex before driving away.

On the way up to her apartment, Leigh thinks about kissing Greg. He was a good kisser (not that she had a lot of kissing experience! She only had two guys kiss her) and could still feel his lips on hers. She grins to herself. (Good god, she was having a girly moment! It surprised her. The last time she had one was after she lost her virginity before leaving for boot camp)

Over the next three weeks, they saw each other as often as they could. A few times, they saw each other at crime scenes, but kept it friendly, smiling or saying 'hi' to each other.

Greg liked to surprise Leigh by bringing her coffee and the occasional bagel for breakfast to her at work when he would be heading home after shift. They even got to have breakfast together twice! (Leigh worked days and swing shifts.)

Two weeks later, Leigh looks up from the newspaper she was reading when she feels her pony tail being swatted. It was her friend/partner Paul. "Did you get to see the boyfriend on your day off?" he asks teasingly as he sits down beside her. Leigh gives him a look. He gives her one right back. "Army, it's so obvious your with that CSI." He tells her. (Paul saw the way Leigh looked at Greg when he would bring her coffee or when her face lit up when Greg would call her) Before she could answer, a call came in and they hurried to their rig.

As they drove to the scene, Paul said "I'm sorry about earlier. But just so you know that I think the CSI and you make a nice couple." Leigh glances at him but doesn't say anything.

"What the hell?"She says suddenly and Paul looks out the windshield. It was a small mob of young people standing in the middle of the road. Leigh had seen this before and it didn't end well. "What are they doing?" Paul asks as Leigh stops and her eyes looking everywhere. Before she could even answer, the windshield exploded and Leigh felt a burning in her shoulder.

When she looked up, they mob came rushing towards them and seconds later, the rig started rocking.

Leigh grabbed the radio and called for help just as they rig started to go to the side and she screamed as her window was smashed.

Greg walks into the lab and Sara walks up to him looking grim. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks. Sara swallows before saying "Greg is Leigh working right now?" He looks her quizzically. "Uh, yeah she's working swing tonight. Why?" he asks not sure why she was asking. (Sara was the only one who knew Leigh and him were dating and wouldn't ask about her like that at work.)

Sara looked at him, pained. "Sara?" he presses. "Greg, a few minutes ago officers responded to a call from an ambulance that was being attacked by a mob." She tells him gently. Greg was ready to bolt hearing this but Sara stopped him when she told him that CSI can't get near the scene because of the mob and the police was trying to get control. Sara saw the look on his face and wasn't surprised when he growled and stormed away.

"What was that about?" Catherine asks from the doorway of her office. Sara looks over her shoulder. "Someone Greg cares about is quite possibly in that ambulance that got attacked." She says quietly. Catherine's eyes widen. She had no idea Greg even had a life outside of work.

An hour later, Sara found Greg in the locker room. "Greg!" she says. "She's on her way to Desert Palm now" Greg was grateful she told him. He slams his locker shut and hurries out. "Thanks Sara." He says as he passes her. Sara nods and she hopes Leigh is okay.

At the hospital ten minutes later, Greg rushes into the ER. It was a madhouse inside. There were injured people everywhere.

Greg hurried up to the nurses' station to ask about Leigh only to be told to wait. Greg lost his cool and the nurses all jump when he slams his hand down on the counter. "Leigh Fox?" a nurse calls out from the inner ER doors.

Greg rushes over to her and she gives him a sad look. "Are you a relative?" she asks. "No, I'm her boyfriend. Her family lives in Kansas." He tells her. The nurse nods then quietly says "She's been taken up to the OR. That's all I can tell you." Greg felt sick as he nods. "Is it possible for me to get her dog tags? "He asks. "I'll see what I can do." The nurse tells him then leaves.

Greg walks out to the waiting room, but it's noisy, he steps outside to make a call. "Hey, she's been sent up to surgery and that's all they would tell me. Could someone come and get her clothes? "He says when Sara answers her phone. "I'm going to stay here. Hopefully they'll tell me something. Bye" he says then ends the call.

Catherine walks into the ER a few minutes later to find Greg leaning against the wall. She wasn't too happy that he took off from work, but couldn't reprimand him for wanting to be where his girlfriend was. Greg looks up as she walks up. "Any news?" she asks him. Greg shook his head. She gives him a sad smile and puts a hand on his arm.

The nurse that Greg talked to earlier came walking to him carrying a large plastic bag. "Here are her clothes." She says and Catherine takes the bag as the nurse starts to hand it to Greg. The nurse hands Catherine a small plastic bag. "This was taken from her shoulder as well" the nurse says. Inside was a bullet. Catherine and Greg look at each other in shock. "Um, thank you." Catherine says then quickly pulls her phone out of her pants pocket as she walks away. The nurse hands him Leigh's dog tags. "She's out of surgery. I can let you see her for a minute okay?" she says quietly. Greg nods.

When Greg walks into Leigh's room, he winces at the sight of her. She had been beaten. Memories hit him of his own beating three years ago.

Several hours later, Greg is sitting next to Leigh's bed.

He looks up to see an older couple walk in. "You must be the Greg she told us about." The woman said (who Leigh was a younger version of.)

"Hell of a way to meet the parents huh?" he father says with light humor. Greg nods, shocked to be meeting her parents.

"I hope she got a few good swings in!" her father says angrily.

Just then, a doctor walks in and glares at Greg. "That's my future son-in- law there young man!" he father says tightly. The doctor is so stunned at the tone that it takes him a few moments to speak.

Leigh had severe head trauma from the beating, which caused her to go into a coma. The doctors were closely monitoring her because of the swelling in her brain.

Greg went numb hearing this and looked over at Leigh.


End file.
